


Happy New Year Indeed

by whoevenisthis



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoevenisthis/pseuds/whoevenisthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel feels like the only single being on the Enterprise - very noticeable at a New Year's Eve party. He's probably the only one without someone to kiss, or maybe he isn't. Terrible summery aside, inspired by this post: http://trekmas.tumblr.com/post/71491728041/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year Indeed

New Year’s Eve parties sucked. Okay, not completely true. Pavel had been having an okay time talking to Scotty about ways to improve the ship’s efficiency and possibly increase its top warp speed. That was until Nyota dragged him away for who-knows-what. That was the third time that had happened that night.

First he had been talking to Spock and asking about when he could next play him in chess. No, not to win (again), but so he could learn at last a partially-Vulcan chess tactic. Then the captain pulled him away, muttering something about being sorry and that more important things had to be attended to. 

After that occurred, he had a couple of drinks and wandered about on his own. Sometimes he’d catch some very interesting snippets of conversations, though he could have just been hearing them out of context. Soon enough, he found his best friend Hikaru, strangely alone despite being a very talkative person (‘Karu could deny it all he wanted, it was obvious that he loved to gossip). And his boyfriend was usually practically hanging off of his arm at parties like this – Pavel sincerely hoped that was because he couldn’t hold his liquor and not that he was just that creepily clingy. From stories he had heard, he was pretty sure that it was the former. He knew ‘Karu wouldn’t mind either way, however, so he never commented on it. Pavel knew that despite being missing at the moment, he’d probably show up soon. After all, it seemed that everyone else was in a relationship that night and they were all (unintentionally) rubbing it in Pavel’s face. 

So he kept his conversation with Hikaru simple and unimportant on his part – mainly about plants. He even let ‘Karu talk about some crewmembers (to which Pavel payer no mind), which was unlike him. It seemed that his friend didn’t that that odd, tough. Just as Pavel was actually beginning to this that maybe he could steer the conversation into areas that he’d actually enjoy, Lieutenant Riley appeared )he knew that he should start referring to him as “Kevin” – actually, he’d been told to – but it was a hard habit to break). Pavel quickly bid goodbye to his best friend and promised that they’re continue the conversation later (hopefully not, truth be told) before disappearing back into the crowd of people enjoying the party.

He had had some more to drink, and that was when he found Scotty. He had thought that he had finally found someone with whom he could have a lasting conversation. Which turned out untrue, yet again. Of course it did. Really, he was completely convinced that he was the only one on the Enterprise without at least one significant other. He liked to think that it was because he was the youngest on the ship, but he always had a horrid worry that he just annoyed everyone. After all, he was younger that everyone, but smarter (sometimes by a lot) than a large amount of them.

He had taken to aimlessly wandering around with his… well, he’d lost count of how much he had had to drink. Not that it was of any import people were allowed to get drunk when they were sad and off-duty, and it too quite a lot for Pavel to get drunk. After all, it was apparently not bad enough that he seemed to be the sole single being on the ship. No, he also had to have an impossible crush on someone probably about twice his age. Nothing would ever happen, yet he seemed unable to rid his mind of the attraction. He sighed and finished off his drink.

Pavel sort of lost track of time – must have finally gotten drunk enough – and it seemed that it was almost midnight far too quickly. Not that he would mind the party being over. All the same, he scowled, almost knowing that he was the only one with no one to kiss or be with at the start of the new year. Or at least, that was what he had thought at first. Then he had the luck to find one other person who seemed as miserable about being at the party as he was. And also was alone. And it was person because it was exactly who Pavel wanted and he was just drunk enough to be reckless. He decided that so what if Doctor McCoy ended up hating him or transferring off the ship due to being so disturbed. At least he’d have one memory. 

So Pavel made his way over to the grumpy CMO and attempted to make some sort of small talk with him. It failed and was just awkward because Pavel hated small talk and he was too drunk for that anyway – what with such an important goal in mind and all. But he wasn’t too drunk to kiss him right at midnight, thought obviously it hadn’t played out exactly as he had always planned. It was probably simultaneously the best and worst decision of his life, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it or believe it was completely worth it. Strangely enough, he wasn’t pushed away, but he did have to break the kiss off to breathe. 

“Я тебя люблю, Лёв,” Pavel sighed happily before disappearing, hopefully leaving the doctor confused, but not in a bad way. Pavel had no way of knowing the results of his actions – almost didn’t want to know – but he did know that he did not regret them at all. It was most definitely the best start to a new year that he had ever had (until the next year, if all went well).

**Author's Note:**

> Translation notes: Я тебя люблю, Лёв ("Ya tebya lyublyu, Lyov") = I love you, Lyov (basically a Russian nickname for Leonard)


End file.
